The Ship That Didn't Sail
by darcyLoVesmarissa
Summary: She wasn’t strong enough to stop, so even if he was doing it out of pity she would take it. She would take whatever she could get. Because she just wanted him." B/B fic. Rated M just to be safe. Dont mind the title, i couldnt think of one.


**A/N: So this is a one-shot as of now. That might change, and it might not, depending on reviews of course. It's post-The Boneless Bride in the River. I wrote this a while ago but just got the confidence to post it now. A couple of shots of vodka and a "You won't" challenge from a hot guy named Tristan will do that to you... So read, enjoy, review. **

**A/N 2: This fic was formerly known as "The Start in the Relationship" but I changed it, thanks to the utterly fantastic Gayle aka **BonesDBchippie **who suggested the name.**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine all 43 minutes would feature David Boreanaz naked. Yum.**

Breathing ragged, tongues tangling, fingers grasping and searching. She smiled against his lips as she felt the door behind her finally open, the door he had her pinned against. Chuckling against her smile, he couldn't help his victorious grin as he led her into the sitting room of his apartment, it had taken him about five minutes to unlock the door successfully but in his defense he was distracted. _Very_ distracted. At the loss of his lips she tilted her head and stood on her toes as she walked backwards into the room as he led her so she could press frantic open-mouthed kisses down his neck. He groaned as her teasing lips found his pulse point and slammed the door closed with his foot before spinning her around and pinning her against the door again, a mirror image of their hallway activities only now they were safely in the privacy of Booth's apartment where nobody would catch them. This fact was not lost on the partners as his hands trailed down to circle her waist and press her body flush against his. She moaned as she felt the hardness in his pants pressed against her hip. She lifted her arms and looped them around his neck, pulling him as close as possible, as her hands ran through his hair.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He should pull back now and make sure she was certain she wanted this, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he had almost lost her. He had almost watched her sail into the horizon with Sully, that unappreciative sonovabitch that had never understood how lucky he was to have been allowed into Temperance Brennan's life. He had been so close to not knowing what would happen if he kissed her. So now that he finally _had_ taken the plunge and kissed her, and found that she hadn't run away but kissed him back just as passionately, he couldn't stop.

As she felt his hands run under her shirt to circle her bare waist she gasped into his mouth and nipped at his lower lip. She knew she should stop Booth, stop the kissing, stop the madness- but she wasn't strong enough to. She wanted to stop long enough to tell him that he didn't have to do this to comfort her, to make her feel wanted- because she was sure that was the only reason his left hand had drifted to her back as two fingers slowing, tantalizingly skimmed up her spine, the only reason his tongue was sparring with hers skillfully, the only reason why he had pinned her against his FBI-issued SUV as soon as they left the diner and kissed her senseless- for comfort. So she wanted to yell at him that he didn't need to do this to comfort her. She wanted to cry because now that Booth had _finally_ kissed her she was sure it was only to make her feel better. She wanted to tell him that he was the only reason she didn't run away with Sully. She wanted to hate him for hurting her- because it really did hurt when he had been with Cam, not because he was with _her_ really, but because the way she had found out about them. She wanted to call him a coward and beat his ass for kissing her out of pity. But she couldn't, because what she wanted even more was_ him_. Seeley Booth. She wanted him more than she wanted her rage, her dignity, and even her oxygen. She wasn't strong enough to stop, so even if he was doing it out of pity she would take it. She would take whatever she could get. Because she just wanted _him_.

Her hands slid from his neck, down his chest, and to the bottom of his shirt. His right had was still at her waist as two fingers of his left had dragged lazily back down her spine making her shiver against him and moan into his mouth. A wave of desire hit her forcefully as she began unbuttoning his shirt, an easy task due to the fact that his jacket and tie had been discarded in his car as they groped at each other while at a stop light. He vaguely registered the fact that she was working his buttons as he grasped the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, smiling as she quit her task briefly to lift her hands above her head so he could fully remove the shirt.

She heard his quick intake of breath and her eyes immediately darted to his. Only, his eyes were locked on the black semi-transparent bra that covered her breasts. Suddenly she felt shy and lowered her eyes as she moved to cover herself, only to have her wrists grasped gently but forcefully. Her eyes sought out his again and she felt her own breath catch as she was drawn in to those deep brown eyes, darkened with lust yet glowing with something else, some complex emotion that, if she was brave and sure enough, Temperance Brennan would have identified as love. They stared at each other for the eternal length of four seconds before he grinned at her, and her heart started again, only this time in overdrive.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against her lips as she worked the final buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She knew he truly meant it. He really did believe she was beautiful. And hope sprang up in her heart. Maybe this wasn't pity. She would find out later. _Heart not head right now, Bones_ a voice in her head told her. So she listened.

She made a noise of disappointment when his lips left hers, but it quickly turned into a moan as his lips began to shower her neck in hot, wet kisses. Her head fell back against the door to give him a better angle as her hands moved to his belt buckle and she unfastened it swiftly. Catching up, his own hands unbuttoned her pants before unzipping them. He pulled back from her neck to catch his breath as he leaned his forehead against hers, both of their chests heaving. He had to make sure right now. He couldn't go any further without making sure she wanted this, wanted him as more than a partner, more than a friend, more than a rebound.

"Bones," he whispered voice husky as he opened his eyes, immediately locking with her staggeringly beautiful blue eyes.

"Booth," she answered seriously, she knew it was coming, the discussion of feelings, and she wasn't surprised that she felt like running and avoiding Booth forever. Just like she wasn't surprised that she stayed right where she was, because as much as she wanted to flee, she wanted Booth even more. She was scared, but she was also sure. Sure that she didn't want to ruin her friendship with him, sure that he wouldn't have let it get this far if it was just pity, and sure that she was falling in love with him- she had been for a year now.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes," she answered in her confident voice, cutting him off. Like always.

"Bones, I'm n-"

"I want this Booth," she said clearly, looking him straight in the eye, "I am very sure that I want this. Logically, it's the next step in our relationship. Physically, well, my panties are soaked right now. And emotionally…"

She took one of his hands and entwined their fingers while her other hand reached up to touch his cheek tenderly.

"Emotionally, I'm pretty certain I'm falling in love with you. Which isn't rational seeing as how-"

But his lips stopped her words. His kiss was different this time, not as frantic as their other kisses, but just as passionate. His tongue swiped across her lower lip slowly this time, painfully slow.

"Temperance," he murmured against her lips as he pulled back once again, "as much as I'd love to have my way with you right here and now, I'd like our first time to be right. You know, making love, in a bed. Not a frantic fuck against a door. Don't you agree?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice as she stood there, practically trembling with desire, in his arms. She agreed with him completely. Though it would be very satisfying to take him in her right now she knew it wouldn't be anything compared to making love to him right, and that's what she wanted her first time with him to be like.

He smiled widely when she nodded. Understanding, lust, and- he would swear, just never to her- love gleamed in her eyes.

"You agree," he laughed slightly in relief and kissed her lips sweetly, "so you wanna make it easier for me and move your hands?"

She looked down and realized her finger tips were just inside the waistband of his boxer-briefs. She could almost feel his warmth on her fingers. If she dipped her hands down just an inch more…

"Oops," she laughed as she lifted her hands up and placed them on his unbelievably sexy chest. He leaned back in and captured her lips in a long, searing kiss. Tongues twisting, lips molding. She moaned as he captured her lower lip in his teeth and nibbled it a bit before sucking lightly and meeting her tongue with his once again.

"Booth?" It came out as a husky gasp, making him even harder.

"Mm?" he mumbled into her mouth.

"Make love? Bedroom?" she reminded him as her hands began moving slowly down his chest again and his fingers worked her bra clasp.

"Good idea," he whispered. Gathering her in his arms, he lifted her as she laughed at his enthusiasm.

They crossed the sitting room and entered the hall, all the while Brennan placed blazing kisses down his neck, threatening to make him lose control all over again. Booth paused in the archway that led to his dining room.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked looking at him in confusion.

Booth flashed her his charm smile and kissed her.

"Nothing, Bones, everything's perfect."

He glanced once more at his dinette set. Sully built it for him a year ago. Sully, that ungrateful, unfortunate jackass. He had Temperance Brennan and he let her go? The man was an idiot. Booth glanced at the dinette set and swore to himself that the table would be the next thing he and Bones christened, before he continued down the hall to his bedroom, his lips connected to hers the entire time.

**So... did you like it?? Hate it?? Press the button and tell me, you know you want to, all the cool kids are doing it.**


End file.
